


Morning Kisses

by allielee2014



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire draws the wrong conclusion. Sayid is going to have a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drabble for the lovely thankgodforfireworksmugglers on tumblr for her 18 bday!

His eyes fluttered open, his hand moving to rub at them drowsily. Sayid was used to waking up early-even at hours that seemed far earlier than anyone should should ever have to be awake at- and he usually woke with ease and no issues. He wouldn't particularly call himself a morning person, but he didn't hate rising early either. It gave him more hours in the day, thus more time to be productive. And it gave him more time to think of his past, all he had done wrong, all the bad and pain he had brought to people over the years. He had always regretted that, even while he had been inflicting the torment, he had regretted it. He doubted a day would ever go by when the guilt of his past deeds ceased to haunt him.

She stirred next to him, and he glanced down at her figure. Watching as the sleeping blonde curled closer to him, Sayid smiled. Today was one of the rare days when he was actually elated to have risen early. Outside the little hut he had made, he could hear the noises of the island and its inhabitants waking up. The waves were slight this morning, but their crashes still rolled to the shore from somewhere off in the distance. Somewhere to the east, a fire was crackling. Someone-probably Sun or Claire- was tending to breakfast. Off a ways, a baby cried, and Sayid heard Charlie's loud accent rush in an attempt to calm Aaron. 

Sayid's smile grew. It was nice to listen to life going on outside of the tent, and he was going to enjoy it. For once, he wasn't the first one up, wasn't the one getting everything together for the day ahead, wasn't the one people were depending on for leadership. Jack may have been the "real" leader, but there was a sort of quiet understanding and respect that Sayid ranked just as high as Jack in the leadership category amongst the castaways. If not tied with Jack, then maybe they all would've ranked Sayid on a higher level on account of he was always with the others and leading the camp, while Jack was so frequently going out on expeditions. 

Again, Sayid's gaze fell to Shannon. Her head was only inches from his own, and her body had contorted itself to be as close and curled up to Sayid's as humanly possible. She looked so peaceful when she was in this state of slumber. Her body was lax, so pleasantly different than the tenseness that so frequently overtook it in her waking hours. A small smile had curled on her lips, nuzzled into his chest. That smile made Sayid's heart melt, and made him so very happy himself. Smiling was not something Shannon did very often while awake, especially the last couple days while she had been dealing with her brother's death. Shannon deserved more smiles, and Sayid was determined to give her more than enough reasons to do so. 

"Sayid," Claire's soft voice said from outside the tent. Instinctively, Sayid went to roll over and open the flap so that he could speak to Claire's face. However, he did not want to disturb Shannon, so he settled on just speaking through the wall of the tent. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, what is it you need, Claire?" 

"Are you okay? I was worried you were ill, you're always awake before-" Her voice was slightly louder now, the fear of waking him had banished, and before he had even realized it, Claire popped her head inside of the tent. "Oh... I'm very sorry- I didn't mean to..."

Sayid was confused for a moment, why was Claire acting so shocked and embarrassed? Then he put the pieces together. Shannon was there, in his bed, sleeping on his chest. Sleeping on his bare chest. The blanket covered up to his thighs, and was wrapped up around Shannon's shoulders. It was early in the morning, but still later than he would normally sleep. He hadn't even gotten up, though he's obviously been awake for some time now. Shannon and he were certainly flirtatious towards each other, and it was clear that they shared a common interest in one another. They had never really made any announcement about them being 'official', but everyone understood the quiet hints. Absently, Sayid nodded to himself, he understood where Claire had drawn her incorrect conclusion.

"No!" He was quick to say, making a flourish with his free hand for emphasis, " it's not what it looks like. You're good, Claire."

Claire bit her lip, and eyed the scene again, as if she were unsure as to believe Sayid or not. "I was just making sure you were okay." She pulled her hair over her shoulder, "that's it, honest." 

Claire was just getting up to return to whatever she had been doing on the beach, when Charlie stuck his head in the tent as well, and wrapped an arm around her. "What are you doing?" He asked the Australian, then turned to Sayid. Charlie was quiet a second, then drew the same conclusion Claire had. "Are we going to have another Aaron screaming around in a few months?"

"Charlie!" Claire scolded, but couldn't hold back a giggle. Sayid smirked, but neither Charlie nor Claire caught it. 

"Oh you're right, it's a little longer than that. About nine months, right?" 

Claire's cheeks flushed bright red, embarrassed by Charlie's comments to Sayid. Sayid was a good guy, and had a sense of humor, but still Claire was nearly appalled by Charlie's 'jokes'.

"Speaking of Aaron, where is my baby?" She turned the conversation quickly.

"He's with Sun. He got fussy and I couldn't calm him down. She said he needed a woman's touch or something like that." 

Claire nodded, "well I'm going to go get Aaron, he probably wants breakfast." She told Sayid, then yanked Charlie up and out of the tent with her, "you're coming with me, I don't want you bothering Sayid anymore." She halfheartedly teased, trying to shake off the awkwardness of the past conversation.

Once Charlie and Claire had left, Sayid mindlessly ran his finger over Shannon's face, tracing her outline. She truly was stunning, and he truly was a lucky man. 

Her hair was a mess, Sayid knew Shannon would fuss over that and get it done nice before she would even think of going to the beach today. Honestly though, Sayid thought the messiness made her even more adorable, and he really didn't understand why she would complain and nitpick about her hair when she already looked beautiful to him. Later, she'd rummage though her suitcase to find and apply the makeup she had managed to rescue from the plane crash, then mix and match clothes until she found just the perfect outfit for the day. It was a long process, Sayid had gotten used to her telling him all about it, that seemed rather useless to him. It made her happy, though, so it couldn't really be that awful.

A strand of blonde hair tangled between Sayid's fingers, and he tried to free his hand without waking Shannon. 

After a couple of pulls, he was successful in freeing his hand, however Shannon's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't mad though, in fact, she looked peaceful and content. The smile from her sleep was still on her face, and her eyes shone with trust and admiration. "Good morning." She whispered, touching his face and running her fingers over his morning stubble.

"Good morning." Sayid returned the greeting, then put his own hands beneath her chin and tilted it upwards. He leaned towards her, and she leaned into him, and soon their lips met. The kiss was wonderful, soft and tender, yet passionate. When they pulled away, Sayid was the first to speak, "I guess we should go find out what everyone's doing today."

"Or..." Shannon placed her hand on Sayid's stomach, preventing him from moving to stand. "We could stay right here." She grinned mischievously, and Sayid returned the smirk.

"That does seem like a much better idea." Sayid had hardly gotten the words out, and Shannon's lips were pressed against his again. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
